


Good Boyfriend

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagami is a dense sweetheart, Kise is a sweetheart, Kise talks too much, Kisses, Kuroko is venidicative, M/M, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Protective Aomine Daiki, Protective Boyfriend, Protectiviness, Saps, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of Haizaki, secrets reavealed, they want to protect each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Aomine should have known Kuroko was not someone to mess with. He was the type to get his cold, sweet revenge even for the stupidest jabs.Surely he didn't expect his (former)best friend to reveal such a secret to his over-dramatic boyfriend.Or, how Kise discovered Aomine'd punched Haizaki for his sake.





	Good Boyfriend

It was a summer midafternoon, and in the middle of a street court four boys were lying panting and sweating. Aomine was seated with his legs crossed and kept his eye closed to focus on his breath, while Kagami, next to him, was bent with the hands on the knees, and a tired but satisfied grin on his lips. He and Aomine had defeated the other two, who were sprawled on the ground, barely alive. Kise was whining about the duo's stupid destructive power, while Kuroko was too busy gaining back some strength to bother with him. They had put up a fight, but the other two aces, even without managing to coordinate like the hot-heads they were, in the end, had won by sheer force.

They were laughing and chatting quietly when Kuroko dropped the bomb with his straight expression.

“What?” Kise stuttered, his head perking up suddenly as he fumbled to straighten. The blond immediately focused on the tanned friend.

“Tetsu!” Aomine growled menacingly, narrowing his eyes, but it was too late and Kuroko had stopped being intimidated by him a long time ago.

Aomine knew he shouldn’t have mocked Kuroko for his stature and for dating Kagami, who was twice his height, while they played, but he hadn’t resisted the temptation. He'd also been painfully aware that Kuroko would have had his revenge in some way or another, but he had secretly hoped for just a small smack to his pride. Some humiliating memory maybe, pulled out in front of the others. Not that, not that! Yet, he had underestimated how vengeful that quiet little bastard of his friend was.

“A-Aominecchi! Is it true?” Kise mumbled looking at him with wide eyes, incredulous. He had to be wrong.

“Ah, it is,” Kagami confirmed obliviously, failing to notice Aomine’s death glare. He wasn't even understanding what was wrong with that. Aomine punching Haizaki for his boyfriend? That sounded manly.

“Are you crazy? You shouldn’t have done it!” Kise protested, frowning, but Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I did it for Tetsu. He was looking forward the match and if Haizaki had found you, you wouldn’t have been able to play,” he lied in a mutter, but Kuroko wasn't done inflicting him the pain he deserved.

“That’s false, Aomine-kun. Don’t lie so blatantly. You clearly said it was to protect Kise-kun, Haizaki’s aim,” he commented with a hidden smirk, before standing up and tugging Kagami by the sleeve of his shirt. “Let’s go, Kagami-kun. I want a vanilla shake,” he said out of the blue.

“Eh? Shouldn’t we wait for…” Kagami tried to protest, standing up, but Kuroko sent him a “don't you dare contradict me” glare that made him shiver.

“Let’s go,” the boy repeated emotionlessly.

“Sure…” Kagami agreed mildly and tailed after him outside the court, leaving a restless Kise taunting an embarrassed Aomine.

“You could have been suspended!” Kise insisted pouting as he combed back his blonde hair, “I can’t believe you punched Haizaki!” he gasped shocked, shaking his head.

“I had already lost, so I had no match to play afterward. No problem,” Aomine grunted, stomping away; however, as he already expected, Kise followed him closely. He was now used to his footsteps by his side.

“He could have hurt you!” Kise continued, unable to believe how Aomine could have been so reckless.

“Pftt,” Aomine scoffed, putting the hands in his pockets, “The only one who can beat me is me,” he muttered under his breath, scratching the back of his neck.

“Don’t start again with that, Aominecchi! We’re talking about fights, not your basketball talent!” Kise exclaimed exasperated, covering his eyes with the hands.

“'s the same,” He replied offended, kicking a pebble.

As they walked, Aomine had guided them to their usual vending machine and was gazing thoughtfully at the different beverages. Without paying attention to Kise’s rambling about his "reckless" conduct, at some point he stretched out a hand and Kise automatically searched for some coins, putting them in his palm. It had become a sort of usual habit for them.

“…And even if you haven't other matches to play, you shouldn't risk your position on the team like this. You know how strict they can be! Without talking about Haizaki: what if he returns with a gang of punks, ready to beat you up?” the blond asked, raising dramatically his hands.

“I’d call Kagami and Murasakibara. Or even Akashi,” he replied with shrug, selecting his and Kise’s favorite drinks.

“You can’t drag other people in your mess, Aominecchi! And, wait! You wouldn’t call _me_?” he cried helplessly. Why didn’t he understand the problem?

“Not at all. You’d be a hindrance.”

“So mean, Aominecchi!”

Aomine huffed and took the two cans he'd bought, before poking Kise’s cheeks with one.

“Oi,” he called the boy, tilting the head, and finally Kise stopped blabbering and whining to pay him attention, “Is this all?” he asked somewhat…unsatisfied.

Kise blinked, snatching away his can.

“What do you mean?” he inquired perplexed, shifting slightly uncomfortable under his stare.

“Well…” Aomine started, avoiding his gaze and starting to walk again, “I thought you were going to have some stupid reactions like always. _Eh? Did you punch Haizaki for me? I knew you loved me a lot, Aominecchi!_ Or _Aominecchi you're so cool! That’s my caring boyfriend!_ ” Aomine mimicked him perfectly, with a forced high-pitched voice, “Or some shit like that, while bouncing around me excited like a puppy, as usual," he concluded a little embarrassed, hiding his face by drinking.

Kise became red until the ears, nearly choking on his drink.

“I don’t talk like that!” he protested stuttering, “And, to be honest, I thought that at first…” he admitted blushing furiously and looking down at his shoes.

Aomine stopped and searched for his eyes, but he refused to raise his head.

“But?” Actually, even if he would have never admitted it to anyone, he would have liked that kind of stupid reactions. It was annoying, obviously, but seeing Kise so happy and proud of him was comforting in some way. Cute too, but that was a secret.

“But I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt because of me,” Kise repeated, gripping tightly his hands around the can, “I’m not a girl and, even if it makes me really happy when you get protective, I don’t want you to suffer or getting punished for my sake," he explained slowly.

Aomine finally understood what he wanted to convey and sighed, exasperated but caring.

“Well, it’s the same for the other way round," he muttered, ruffling his blond hair with the usual rough fondness, “You are a model. You have never been in a fight. I didn’t want to see that pretty face of yours getting ruined. It was just a punch, Kise. No need to worry," he replied with a small, proud grin, that widened as he saw his boyfriend blushing even more at his words. He loved making him blush.

"Unfair..."

That’s why Kise could never win with Aomine. Everything he did, even the most stupid things, always made his heart skip a beat. He was like a living magnet for Kise.

“You are so unreasonable," he repeated, glaring hard at him, before grabbing the collar of his tank-top and pulling him down. He planted a quick kiss on Aomine's lips, taking him by surprise. “A thank you kiss. Don’t do that again or I’ll get mad,” he stuttered, rushing past him in a hurry.

Aomine touched his own lips in awe and then smirked; in few strides, he reached his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“So bold,” he teased mercilessly the tomato boy.

“Shut up, Ahomine.”

“Ah, a bench.” Aomine didn’t even react to Kise's weak attempt to be annoyed and dragged him to a lonely bench under the cool shadows of a tree. Once Kise was seated down, he lied too, with the head on his lap.

“Aominecchi! They could see us!” Kise worried, stealing glances to the crowd in the park, but the guy hummed, raising only one eyelid.

“Do you care?” he asked quietly, playing dirty by taking the blond's hand and leaving a kiss on his wrist.

That was cheating.

“…No,” Kise managed to reply; his face was burning so hard he would have liked to take a cold freezing shower to calm down.

They stayed in silence for some seconds, with the blond absentmindedly stroking Aomine’s hair and sipping his drink, until the tanned boy called him again.

“Kise.”

“Yes?” he replied immediately, surprised to find him with both eyes open and focused.

“If Haizaki or some other guys come to you, call me," he ordered seriously, in a low, soft growl.

“Aominecchi! I’ve already told you…”

“Don’t be stupid and come!” he interrupted the blond annoyed, frowning; “I can take them. Call me and let me protect you, like a good boyfriend. Consider it a payback for when I’m not one.” stated determinedly.

Kise’s heart stopped, and the words he wanted to use to protest died in his throat.

“Okay," he agreed unwillingly, flustered, “I’ll help you, though.”

“If you want. It’ll be all finished in a blink even without your help, however. Remember who're you dating, babe.” Aomine smirked confidently at him and Kise felt like falling in love all over again.

“…You are so cool Aominecchi," he groaned covering his face with the hands.

“I know, you idiot.”


End file.
